Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Epcar Entertainment |dubbing_studio2 = Animaze |director1 = Richard Epcar |director2 = Kevin Seymour |translation = Yurika Dennis David Fleming |recorded = 2005 2009 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2004 }} Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (攻殻機動隊 イノセンス Kōkaku Kidōtai Inosensu) is a 2004 anime/computer-animated sci-fi sequel to the 1995 film Ghost in the Shell. With a story loosely connected to the manga by Shirow Masamune, the film was written and directed by original director Mamoru Oshii. Dubbing History When originally released to DVD in the United States by Go Fish Pictures (a division of Dreamworks Pictures), it was released subtitle only, a controversial choice since every Ghost in the Shell anime released by Manga Entertainment outside of Japan had been dubbed up until that point. However, a dub was co-produced for the PAL market by Manga Entertainment UK and Madman Entertainment in Australia. This was the first dub Manga UK had produced since X in 1999 and the first dub Madman produced. The dub was recorded at Epcar Entertainment and had most of the original cast from the first film reprise their role. In 2009, the rights to the film in the U.S. were acquired by Bandai Entertainment. For this release, Bandai created a second dub for the American market, as Manga's dub was done to PAL standards and converting it to American standards (NTSC) would cause audio distortion. This dub contained most of the same cast as the Manga/Madman dub, this time being recorded at Animaze (the recording studio where the original movie was dubbed). Cast Additional Voices Manga Dub *Robert Axelrod - Lin *Richard Cansino - Man, Security 1, Katsunari Wakabayashi, Yakuza 1 *Steve Kramer - Detective, Security 4, Security 5 *Sherry Lynn - Gynoid, Rescued Girl *Michael McConnohie - Forensics Staff, Section 9 Member, Security 3 *Bob Papenbrook - Crab Man, Cyborg Doctor, Underwater Cyborg, Yakuza 2 *Kevin Seymour - Yakuza 4 *Stephanie Sheh - Dispatcher, Togusa's Daughter *Terrence Stone - Forensics Chief, Pilot, Security 2, Shop Owner, Yakuza 3 Animaze Dub *Laura Bailey - Rescued Girl *Loy Edge - Forensics Chief *Sandy Fox - Togusa's Daughter *Kyle Hebert - Detective *Karen Huie - Locus Solus Security System #1 (Cantonese) *Steve Kramer - Katsunari Wakabayashi *Jim Lau - Locus Solus Security System #2 (Cantonese) *Joe Romersa - Crab Man, Undersea Cyborg *Roger Craig Smith - Briefing Voice, Yamadori Transport Pilot *John Snyder - Cyborg Arm Doctor *Doug Stone - Lin *David Vincent - SWAT Commander, Yakuza 1 Notes *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn replaces Mimi Woods as Motoko, as Woods had retired from voice acting in 2002. *Crispin Freeman replaces Jason Klassi as Togusa Video Releases See Also *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG *Ghost in the Shell: Arise *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie External Links *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Films Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Production I.G. Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Epcar Entertainment Category:Animaze Category:Multi-Dubs